


That Promise 2000 Years Ago

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Flashbacks of the Past, M/M, Many background relationships, Marriage, Promises, high school setting, slight mention of other characters as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: 2000 years ago, Armin makes Eren promise that in the event that he dies before the war is over, that Eren will come searching for him in their new life. In exchange, Eren makes Armin promise that once the war is over, they will get married.This is them fulfilling their promises they made to each other all those years ago.





	That Promise 2000 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I started watching SNK when it was on simulcast I never expected I would write SNK fanfiction but here I am. This is a result of season 3B episode 5 I think, so like Chapter 82-3 or something. I think many people will understand which one I'm talking about.
> 
> Notes before we start. This may or may not have accurate descriptions of events that occurred in SNK. Things that are mentioned that are part of the real timeline of SNK is up to the aforementioned places.  
> Second, as much as I wanted to write more Erearu this turned out to be more on the reincarnation side with a slight dash of Erearu.  
> Third, this takes place in a Modern American High School setting, slightly based off of the official one Isayama created.  
> Fourth, I don't really know if anyone depicted here is truly in character, but I hope its still readable.
> 
>  
> 
> I think with that, I can leave you to the fic. Hope you enjoy!

Images flash behind Armin's eyelids.

 

Blood.

 

Large human looking creatures, so much taller than an average human.

 

Destroyed buildings.

 

 _Blood_.

 

Dismembered body parts.

 

Shattered blades.

 

_Blood._

 

Lots and lots of blood. All over his hands, staining the ground, the walls...

 

And yet he sees himself standing on a roof, flying on top of buildings. Blades in his hands, fingers moving to press triggers as if they were meant to, and he flies... _flies_ over these creatures, as he aims for the back of their neck...

 

* * *

 

He is startled awake when he hears his upbeat ringtone blasting from his phone. 7:00 am. Armin rubs his bright blue eyes, dulled by the confusion his brain was giving him. He never watched an anime like that before, so why was he dreaming about something so... dark and sinister like that?

 

He unlocks his phone and silences the noise. Debating on whether or not he should sleep in for a little while, he opens his social media. While he isn't one to post much, it was a way to see what Eren and the others were up to. Eren took a picture of the sunrise while he was out for his morning jog. Armin smiles at the scenery. Even if Eren didn't think he was that great at much, Armin enjoyed the nature pictures he took every once in awhile. Marco was with Jean, a happy smile on his face while Jean looked surprised in this particular picture. Armin can only wonder if Jean confessed and took him out for a date. It _was_ his birthday after all. Meanwhile, Mikasa took a picture of the new accessories she got in the mail. Beyond that, there wasn't much going on, as it was a school day. After deciding that he had to get up, Armin dragged his tired body out of the comfortable bed and into his bathroom across from his room.

 

Armin wasn't one for morning showers, but after all that was going on inside his brain, he figured it would help him relax. And relax he did, enjoying the slight burn from the too-hot shower. It sharpened his mind, made him focus on the things he had to do today.

 

Today, Hanji was going to do some strange experiment again. Armin could only hope that this time the science building won't burn down. He also had to present a speech on why cultural diversity is important. It was his excuse to talk about all things anime and manga to a classroom full of people who probably haven't even heard of the terms, and Mr. Smith wasn't saying anything telling him to change the topic, so he gladly wrote five pages on anime and manga. Oh.. and then Shadis... he probably wants the class to do the mile again. Armin cringes at the thought.

 

But beyond that it seemed like it would be a pretty chill day considering. It could always be worse, after all.

 

* * *

 

Comfortable shirt and his favorite pair of jeans later, Armin rubs the rest of the moisture out of his hair and attempts to brush it before brushing his teeth and putting sunscreen on. After what he learned from Hanji's casual conversations about death by everyday items, he truly learned to fear the sun. Especially because he was paler than most of his friends (except Mikasa... and maybe Annie)... He was never one to be out in the sun _anyways_ , but if you ask him, he doesn't want to die by sun cancer.

 

Slipping his glasses on (something he didn't absolutely _need_ , it was just convenient and it helped block some of the glares that were casually sent his way), he pockets his phone and grabs his messenger bag before heading down for some breakfast. As always, his grandfather has plated some of his favorite french toast with bacon on it. And even though this is the breakfast that he truly loves and has had for as long as he can remember, there's a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, taking him back to a time when he could only have a measly piece of bread for the entire day.

 

'No, don't think about it. It's only a dream... It was just a dream... nothing will happen like that. Nothing...' Armin pushes all things relating to his dream away from his brain. After eating the delicious breakfast (as well as drowning his negative thoughts along with it) he takes his dishes to the sink and hugs his grandfather, who ruffles his hair in response. “Have a nice day at school.”

 

“I will Grandpa! Have fun today too!” Armin throws an apple into his bag before stepping into his shoes and walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

Armin's mind is muted by the music blasting from his earphones. He's recently learned that listening to music helps him calm down, and its an effective way of ignoring all of the _distasteful_ people trying to throw snide remarks at him for loving anime. Not like they would be able to understand unless they watched it for themselves. The world of anime and manga is so _vast_ there's something for everyone! In any case.. Armin now listens to anime OSTs while he walks to his high school. The distance isn't all that far, only 15 minutes or so. But still, it is more than enough time to figure out if he likes the music or not... and maybe he'll find another anime to watch. Today, he listens to the Madoka Magica OSTs, because of his ever-growing fascination with Kajiura Yuki's compositions. They sent him into a world of darkness and mysteries, and while he was vaguely familiar with the concept of Madoka Magica, he could only imagine the scenes fluttering behind his eyelids.

 

But what was supposed to be a girl clad in pink with a bow in hands alongside her other magical girls was a man, short black strands of hair moving in the direction of the wind, wearing a green cape with an emblem printed on it. And somehow, Armin could only see them as

 

“The Wings of Freedom...” Armin doesn't move when the sign turns green, and company workers and students alike cross the streets. The scene must be something important... but all he sees is this man, and all he feels is the heat all around him. He's kneeling on... the ground? And why is Eren here? His eyes are closed though, and the steam coming from everywhere is obscuring his vision. His heartbeat quickens out of fear, and when he thinks this man is going to say something, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

Armin jumps at the contact, and then he sees Eren. Taking out his earbuds he can only flush pink with embarrassment. “O-Oh! Good morning Eren. I didn't see you there.” Eren grins before pulling his hand back into his personal space. “Good morning Armin. You looked like you were deep in thought over there. You didn't even move when the sign changed.” Armin looks up to see that yes, the sign is red again.

 

“Ah.. I guess I was spacing out.” He laughs weakly, scratching the back of his head with a shaky laugh.

 

“Well no matter. As long as you're feeling alright. You _are_ feeling alright though... right?” Eren stares at Armin, and the blonde can only stare at those green eyes his childhood friend was blessed to have. Armin smiles. “Of course I'm alright Eren. Although, I'm quite surprised, you're actually coming to school early for once. Is something up?”

 

“Well you know... There was an English assignment I forgot to finish up, and while I'm not fond of doing this I'd rather not have my mom or Mikasa grill me on not doing my assignments so...” Eren trails off and Armin can only try to hide the laugh that escapes his lips. “Oh Eren it never fails does it?”

 

“Weeeelll it would be _awesome_ if my dear friend could help me out on it...” Eren blinks a few times, an interesting attempt at trying to look cute towards the blond otaku. Either way, Armin takes it as an open invitation to just get lost in those eyes on Eren's head. They're so green and they remind him of tropical seas and --was that blood on his face?

 

No.. no no... not real. It _can't_ be real. Why would Eren have _that_ much blood on his face? I mean sure he got a few scrapes and split lips in the course of him knowing the other boy but not enough of it that it's covering half of his face. Just what is going on? Before Eren gives him another questioning look Armin shakes his head and covers his worries with a smile. “As if I can say no to you. No matter how hard I try, you know it always fails. We've got half an hour tops, so I hope that will be enough time.” The sign turns green again and Eren puts his arms around Armin's shoulders, a relieved grin on his face. “That's why I love you Armin Arlert! You're the best!”

 

And Armin can only laugh. _'If only you felt the same way I did...'_

 

* * *

 

After helping Eren get through his assignments on rhetorical appeals (an easy topic for Armin, but lets remember that Armin is smart, and thus in advanced courses for pretty much all of his core subjects) there were ten minutes before the bell would ring for everyone to get to first period. But the sun was shining and it seemed like a surprisingly nice day for Shiganshina's standards. So that would mean everyone would hang out by the trees along the side of the English building. Eren and Armin made some small talk as they made their way there, and Sasha and Connie, probably talking about something funny they both found, spotted the two and waved them over.

 

Eren fell into an easy conversation with the two of them, and Armin, as he tended to do, sat back and watched all of the fun times happen in front of him. But when Marco and Mikasa came to him to talk, he was more than glad to fall into a conversation with them. It was better than letting his mind wander, lest he think about the strange visions he's been seeing for the past couple of hours.

 

When the bell rang, everyone parted ways to go to their first period class. Connie grumbles because he's got PE off the bat, and he just knows that Shadis is gonna work their asses off. Sasha, Jean, and Eren head towards the English building, waving to Mikasa, Armin, Marco, and Connie. Then Marco heads off to the math building, and Mikasa and Armin make their way to the science building. As they walk in silence, Mikasa can tell there's something wrong with Armin. But knowing Armin, he won't say a single word, because it will burden the others with his problems. Before she parts ways with Armin to go to a different classroom, she pats his shoulder, a firm grip that's quite reassuring at the same time. “If something is wrong, you'll tell us, right?” Her gaze is intense, but it's filled with worry. Armin has grown up to appreciate the different gazes the raven haired goth has. “Of course I will Mikasa. I just had a strange dream, that's all.”

 

Mikasa seems to take the answer and nods. “See you in fourth then.” As she walks off she waves and Armin almost forgot about the new choker she's wearing. “See ya! And the choker looks nice on you!”

 

Mikasa turns back and shows a small smile that somehow brightens Armins day a little bit.

 

* * *

 

And just like that Armin went through his schedule like water, not really having the time to dwell on the thoughts that have plagued him as of late. He was even able to get a decent nights sleep for about three days before another dream hits him.

 

The first thing Armin registers is a punch to the face. In front of him are three boys, slightly older than him, he guesses. But the one in the middle stops laughing and lands another punch and Armin falls down, a large book falling out of his hands while he tried to break his fall with his hands. For some reason its one that he knows very well... and with all his might he covers the old thing with his frail little body and the boys crowd around him, kicking his side or stomping on him before he hears an oh-so familiar voice ring through the air. He hears the boys laughing.

 

“Hah! Its Eren! You think he wants to get his ass kicked in again?” one of the boys says before the other laugh along. But their laughing is cut short. “Oh crap Mikasa is with him!” and just like that the boys run off, leaving Armin and his book to finally be at peace. Armin rubs his cheek, where one of the boys landed a pretty solid hit. For the most part it isn't something that he hasn't experienced before. He may have some bruises over the next few days, but it isn't something for Eren and Mikasa to fuss over. After all, he never ran away. He's much more braver than those boys ever will be.

 

Eren and Mikasa stop running when they are next to Armin. Mikasa silently picks up the book and dusts it off, while Eren outstretches his hand for Armin. “Man, those jerks will pay.”

 

“Don't worry about it Eren. I'm fine.” Armin laughs weakly as he does take the hand, albeit with a slight sting to his pride.

 

“Are you sure?” Mikasa hands the book back to Armin and sees that the bruise on his face is already starting to discolor. Armin can only assume that its worse than it seems, and he voices that to his friends.

 

“Worse or not, its not like you deserve it!” Eren looks off in the direction where the bullies ran off to and Armin puts a hand on Eren's shoulder. “It's fine Eren. They'll never know what its like to be a winner, if all they do is run away. They will learn that harsh truth eventually.”

 

Eren makes a frustrated noise, but he gives up. That is how he got to meet Armin in the first place. Surrounded by the same bullies, taking all that they gave him, but never standing down.

 

“ _I should've known... that you were the bravest out of all of us...”_

 

* * *

 

Armin wakes up with a start. He looks over at his phone. 3:30 am. All he can do is groan in frustration as he slams his head into the pillow again. It's too early for him to do much of anything, unless he wants to watch anime in the dark and really have a need for those glasses of his. His mind is running full-time though, and all he can fall back on are these visions he's having. He knows for sure that there's no way for them to be real. At least not in this time period. Why would Mikasa wear a long white dress in the first place? And seeing Eren wear a sweater like that is practically unrealistic in this time period. Eren loves his hoodies too much to wear something like that now.

 

But there was something about this dream that seemed _too_ realistic. Maybe it was the fact that he felt emotions and pain in these dreams... maybe it's the life of another person named Armin in a different time, that coincidentally has friends named Eren and Mikasa. But that possibility is close to 0, it just doesn't make any sense. Was this him in a past life? Not like Armin was one to believe in reincarnation and all that, but in terms of anime logic, reincarnation is one of the things that is definitely in the realm of possibility, and anime itself has helped Armin expand his horizons on the things in which he believes in.

 

With a sigh Armin just closes his eyes again, and prays that he can at least get some sleep before he has to wake up for the school day.

 

* * *

 

Armin feels a spike of pain go down his back when he's pushed against the tree. He moans at the pain but his lips are covered before his voice can come out. The lips on top of his are slightly chapped, but they're so comforting, just like the hands that travel up and down his torso, eventually landing on his hips. It crosses his mind now of all times that they're still in uniform, and it will be a hassle to take everything off if they were going to do _that_.

 

Armin pulls away from the kiss, stray locks of golden hair stuck to the sides of his face. In his hazy vision he can make out the lightly tanned skin and green eyes darkened by the haze brought on by lust. “Eren no... we don't have time to...” The words escape his lips before he can react.

 

Eren lets out a sigh before pulling Armin into his embrace again, head bent to kiss at all of the places he can before landing at Armin's lips again. When he pulls away, there's something akin to worry on his face. “I know that Armin.. But I don't want to... without...” And Armin knows just how scared Eren is. He is as well, if not more scared.

 

“We will survive. We've got Levi-heichou with us after all. And you've been able to control your Titan form better. We will be able to beat all of the Titans. And then when the war is over, we can go and explore the world. You, me and Mikasa can finally see the ocean. Like we always talked about.” Eren probably knows that Armin is putting up a strong front for the both of them, so then they do not fear what they are going into. They are soldiers after all. And they've been an audience to too many deaths, despite only being 16.

 

Their minds go back to the battle at Trost, seeing how Thomas and Mina and the others were killed in an instant. After years of training, they were killed in less than a few seconds. The Titans with their big and strange bodies tearing up frail human beings like they were tissue paper, all to throw them up after they were done eating. That was their reality. That was human's fate in the hands of the Titans. And yet here they were, soldiers on the front line, getting the glimpses of the worst of it all. Seeing horses and humans alike being trampled on, seeing humans getting caught because of their ODM gear malfunctioning, or one missed attack to the fatal point on the Titan's neck. Everything happened in less than a handful of seconds, and yet, they were the fortunate ones to survive.

 

After a long moment of silence, the two of them holding on to each other, Armin gathers the courage to ask the question that has plagued his mind ever since he's been in this relationship with Eren. “Ne, Eren... at least promise me this.” Armin whispers, allowing himself that one rare moment of fear to take over, to leave him shivering and short-breathed. “You know I'm not as strong as you and Mikasa... but it doesn't change the fact that I still wanna be with you, and you know... explore the outside world. But I... If I don't make it out of this war alive...”

 

“Armin don't say that. We're supposed to survive didn't you just say that?” Eren sounds panicked, and Armin can tell by the rapidly rising heartbeat that he can hear. “I-I know but let's be realistic here. I'm only good for strategies and all that. On the field I'm not much...”

 

Eren is about to cut in, Armin can tell. That's why he forces the next set of words like a rush of wind. “Promise you'll look for me in the next life.” Sky blue eyes lock on to sea green ones, and Eren can only stare at Armin with nothing but shock on his face. “Next... life...”

 

Armin only smiles as he tightens his grip around Eren's back. “Yes. The next life. I don't want to believe that we'll never be born into this world again. And I want to hope that by time we're reborn, there will be no more war, and there will be no more Titans. We'll be able to live in peace, and be able to explore way past the walls. To the ocean, and the rivers of fire, and the lands of ice, and all of it. And I would love it if... We could live in that world.... together.”

 

Eren stops to think about it, and somehow it just seems to click. Him Armin and Mikasa, being explorers to see the new world, with everything nature has to offer them. Wouldn't that be a nice life, compared to the living hell they're stuck in. Eren smiles at the image that is burned behind his eyelids. “Next life huh... No matter how many lives we get to have, I'd have it no other way than to have you and Mikasa right there with me. But now you have to promise me this...” Armin tilts his head to the side, the questioning look being all so adorable Eren tries so hard to not kiss him right there and then.

 

“Once we survive, and we kill all of the Titans... Marry me.” Armin's eyes widen at the statement, and all he can do is stare, jaw open and words unable to escape his throat. “I know its sudden but... We're in a war, and I don't wanna be wasting my life worrying about the what-ifs. I know I love you Armin. And I know that I would want to do everything with you by my side. Of course, Mikasa will be there too but she's family. We're all a family. But more than anything I want you to be with me forever... even in the next life if you'd be willing to.”

 

Armin cuts him off with a kiss on his lips, tears escaping and falling down his face. But he looks the happiest he's ever been in a long time. “Of course I will marry you Eren. And I'd like it no other way than to be stuck at your side for as many lives as we're granted. Eren takes the answer with a huge grin and pulls Armin in for another sweet kiss, the two sticking together in this small moment of peace before they head back into the flames of battle.

 

* * *

 

Armin wakes up with a start again, this time being awoken by his familiar ringtone to get up for the school day. Images continue to fly through his brain, and all he can do is cry.

 

“Eren...”

 

He curls up in his bed, trying so hard to wipe the tears away, but they won't stop flowing down his face. He still feels the pressure of Eren's lips on his, the warm hands traveling up and down his body, the feeling of a flower ring on his finger. Everything doesn't make sense, but at the same time, he knows.

 

“Eren...”

 

 _I'm waiting for you. Please come and find me_.

 

* * *

 

When Armin doesn't come to school Eren has a permanent scowl on his face. He's worried that Armin got sick, but Mikasa assures him that Armin knows how to take care of himself, unlike a certain someone. Jean calls him out on his expression, talking smack about him not being able to see his boyfriend, and sure, Armin and him aren't _boyfriends_ but Armin is his _best friend_. Isn't it normal to worry about your best friend?

 

Eren is about to punch Jean before he can say anymore but then all of a sudden images appear before his eyes. He's seen this horse face before... in another time. And they fought.. all the time... Lost in the images his brain is supplying him he drops his fist and walks away. He doesn't even hear Jean's snarky comment, or Marco talking Jean down, or the noise Jean makes when he catches Mikasa's glare. He thinks that he's just got this massive headache and that it will all go away once he gets some headache medicine in his system. But the longer he has the headache, the more his brain supplies him with images and scenes that seem all too real. And then he's staring at nothing while Mr. Ackerman is doing a lecture on some math problems he doesn't have the ability to think about right now.

 

He sees Mikasa, and hes screaming at her to fight. He feels something around his throat, and it feels like he can't breathe properly.

 

He sees Jean, and they're fighting at some place where him and a bunch of others are eating. He goes through some motion and all of a sudden, Jean's on the floor looking up at him.

 

He sees Bertoldt and Reiner and Armin, and they're staring at a lake shining with the reflection of the moon.

 

He sees Shadis while they're in the forest operating on some weird maneuvering gear. Blades in hand he moves towards a dummy and throws all he has into cutting into a certain place on the back of the dummy's neck.

 

He sees Armin as they're in uniform, smiling at each other. He loves the look of confidence Armin seems to have now.

 

He sees Armin with a scared expression on his face, and all of a sudden he feels pain as his left arm is bitten off and he slides down some creature's throat. He hears Armin's heart-wrenching cry as he's covered in saliva and eventually swimming in a pool of blood and dismembered military officers.

 

He sees Armin as they're staring at one of his grandfather's books, as they look at the images of the outside world. Their promise to see the outside world something that they constantly talked about.

 

He sees Levi, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Ymir, Christa, Petra, Riko, Hannes, Pixis, Hanji, the list goes on and on and on and he feels the weight of blood on his shoulders, dragging him down the dark abyss of the past.

 

“Oi Yeager. Since you're zoning out, see if you can answer this question.” Levi's sharp voice goes through Eren, and he all but screams. “Yes, Levi-heichou!” And then he blinks. And blinks again. Nobody is in uniform, talking about strategies regarding their next expedition. They're in a classroom and Mr. Ackerman is staring at him with surprised eyes as everyone else laughs at his strange statement. With a swish of his bangs, Mr. Ackerman dismisses the surprised expression from his face. “See me after class Yeager.”

 

* * *

 

Eren worries that he fucked up somewhere in between. Eren worries that somehow his mind supplied him strange information and now he's gonna get his ass handed to him. But before he knows it, there are comforting hands on his shoulders. “I didn't know if anyone else would remember...” Levi mutters.

 

“Levi-heichou... just what is going on? My mind... why are we not in the battlefield? What about the Walls? Sure, this place is Shiganshina, but does that mean we're done with the war?” Eren is left with nothing but confusion. Confusion that his math teacher also had once, until Hanji helped with that problem when they met in college. “The war has been done for over 2000 years Eren. The humans won and took out all of the Titans. But, we all never lived to see the end of it. It was a stupid move honestly. But somehow now we live in the modern world with technology like computers and smartphones. Its quite interesting to see how humanity has grown over the last couple of thousand years.”

 

“So what do we do now?” Eren asks. Levi lets out a rare smile. “Live in peace. I think that's what we have to do. So many of us died in the war with regrets... I'm sure you out of all of us. Now live Eren. Live and do those things that your old self longed to do when we were stuck in a war.”

 

Eren wants to say that there wasn't anything he wanted to do but then he stopped. “Oh my god Armin!!” He bursts out of the classroom and pushes past the crowds as he tries to leave campus. He doesn't care if his parents get a call saying he ditched school, even if there were two periods left in the day. Academics could fucking wait. He needed to see Armin. _Now_.

 

* * *

 

Never in his life did Eren think his best friends were comrades in arms. In a war against Titans no less. The Titan story is not documented in their textbooks at all, and if anything Titans are only mentioned in Greek mythology. But he didn't care. He had promises to keep. And hell, it's been way too long to not uphold them now.

 

He should've remembered something when he first met Armin all those years ago. They were in 3rd grade at the time, and Armin was being bullied because his intelligence offended some people. It was just like those days back in Shiganshina (The one within Wall Maria), if Eren thinks about it. But instead of waiting until the fighting was over, he barreled right into the fight, pushing off people double his weight to protect someone who needed protecting. Armin looked at him disbelievingly before nearly crying out of joy because he had someone who would be by his side and not push him around like those other bullies did. He should've remembered why those sky blue eyes looked oh-so familiar, those eyes being the gateway to whatever the outside world had in store for him. He _should've known_ that it was Armin. _His Armin_. But no, he's been an idiot for the past 7 years, and he's been making the love of his fucking life wait for him as if time would stop for them.

 

If he learned anything from his past life its that if he wants something, he should take it when he can. What-ifs lead to nothing but despair. What-ifs got Petra and the others killed by Annie. What-ifs cost people their lives, and it was just their unfortunate fate that cost them their lives before they could fulfill anything in their lives.

 

Eren witnessed the love of his life get burned to death by Bertoldt, and in turn Bertoldt was killed, Colossal Titan powers be _damned_. That day, they may have retaken Wall Maria and Shiganshina, but they lost Armin and Erwin that day. That day was the darkest in human's history, not like the modern people would know about any of this.. The Age of the Titans.

 

Some time after this the New Levi Squad explored past the Walls, far and far away from the Walls, and saw the ocean for the first time. The sparkling blue waters reminded Eren of Armin. How he wished that Armin could've seen the ocean with him. With Mikasa. Jean. Sasha. Connie. Levi. How he wished Mina and Thomas and Marco and Hannes and Petra and all of the people he got to know who died by Titans could see this beautiful scenery.

 

The ocean was like the embodiment of their freedom. It stretched as far as the eye could see. And yet, Eren wasn't truly happy. After all, Armin was supposed to be by his side, seeing this for the first time as well.

 

Eventually, Eren used the war to deal with the depression of losing Armin. He often slept with Mikasa like the old times, crying himself to sleep if he wasn't exhausted enough to have a few fitful hours of dreamless shut eye. But in the end, they all ended up dying. The elite Levi Squad going out like it was nothing. The strongest and skilled Titan slayers succumbed to none other than the Titans themselves. And even when Eren was dying, all he could be was happy. “At least I'll be able to be with you Armin...”

 

It took them 2000 years, but here they are. Eren Yeager 17 years old. Armin Arlert 16 years old. They were around the same age when they made those promises back then... And even if it takes them the end of their lives now, Eren will keep all of those promises. Because to him, being with Armin is being _alive_.

 

* * *

 

Armin made up an excuse to his grandfather, telling him that he has a slight cold and will be staying the day home. It was believable enough, considering the fact that he had a massive headache with all of the things his system was trying to send him.

 

He can't believe that it took him 2000 years to remember _his_ Eren. And yet, he isn't surprised at the same time. Instead of worrying about the small details his logic can't possibly figure out, he lets himself think about the things of the past. The things that made him happiest of all.

 

He thinks about the time they were all in the Cadet Corps, training like crazy in order to join the Survey Corps and fight against Titans. Thinks about the fact that, even though they were training so that they could probably die outside the Walls, he inevitably fell in love with his childhood friend, and somehow, he returned those romantic feelings as well. Thinks about their first kiss, something clumsy yet appreciated when they stumbled through confessions the night before graduation. All of the different scenarios in which they expressed their love, hiding around the backs of buildings or hiding within the forest just to have a moment to themselves.

 

After a few hours his head was filled with the entire story of his past, from losing his parents at a young age to his inevitable demise in the hands of the Colossal Titan. But, he knows Eren. He trusted Eren. That's why he was willing to go out the way he did. Because he was pushing humanity towards the winning side, and the war would finally end in humanity's favor. So now that everything has caught up to him, there's only one thing he could possibly want now, more than ever.

 

The blonde is pulled out of his thoughts when there's a knock on the door, and even from the second floor he can hear the panic in Eren's voice.

 

“Please Mr. Arlert! I need to speak to Armin now!”

 

Armin's heartbeat increases rapidly, and he brings the comforter around him as a way to grip onto something that won't break. He hears the heavy footsteps come up the stairs, and the moment Eren opens the door, wide eyed and breathing heavily, Armin knows.

 

Armin knows, and he can't stop himself from crying.

 

And he doesn't know how, but he's in Eren's arms and the two of them are shedding tears.

 

“You _found_ me Eren...” Armin cries, and he's gripping onto the back of Eren's T-shirt as if he's going to leave him.

 

“Of _course_ I would Armin... It took me 2000 years, but I found you....” Eren's fingers run through Armin's soft locks. After all this time and he still has the same hairdo... and it suits him so well...

 

The two then decide that the time for words has ended, and instead they desperately kiss each other, letting their lips and actions do the talking. Their every thought and emotion is poured into these kisses, as open mouthed and sloppy as they were it didn't matter. They were finally each others after years and years of waiting, they'd have more than enough time to have delicate kisses later.

 

Eren pulls away and gazes into Armin's blue eyes, still trembling from the tears that were falling from them. With a softness the brunette never thought he had, he wipes away Armin's tears with his thumb. “I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it...” Armin shakes his head, a smile still on his face. “I only started remembering things a few days ago... At first I thought they were some weird dreams that I was having... and I didn't want to bother anyone with them. But today I remembered the rest of it... the... _past_.”

 

Eren pulls Armin back down onto the bed, and the two lay down facing each other. The comforter is on the floor, but they don't need it to feel warmth, not with how close they are. “I did too. Gave me a massive headache, but it gave me everything that I needed. And that was to remember _you_. Our promises never came true, after all.”

 

“Mine did though. You found me, and we are living in a life without war.” Armin's gentle hand cards through Eren's short hair. “Now that we're in this time period, and we don't have to think about whether or not we'll die from Titans, I feel like we can do everything we dreamed of back in those days.”

 

“We can travel the world Armin. Then you can see all the different oceans of the world, and then we can see everything else that comes with it.” Eren smiles. “You know, didn't your grandfather have some book like the one we read out of back then?”

 

Armin grins. “Yeah, now I think about it. A interesting take on the different forms of nature. Now that we know about glaciers and volcanoes and everything else... I'd still want to see them though. As an honor to my former self's dreams of being outside the world.”

 

Eren hums, nodding along the way. He'd always go wherever Armin wanted to go. Whether it be here in Shiganshina, or somewhere outside the world, he would follow Armin anywhere. “Now that we've got your promise all taken care of... I still want my promise upheld.”

 

Armin's breath hitches, and he already knows what he wants. And just like that time before they headed out to continue their expedition, Eren hands him a simple ring made of twisted stems with a small flower in the center. “I know we still have a couple years before graduation but... Will you marry me? Once we graduate?” And the blonde continues to cry as he once again pulls the love of his life into another kiss. “If I could I'd marry you right this instant Eren.”

 

Eren can't help but let the tears that sting his eyes fall, as he has a big grin on his face. He slides the frail ring onto Armin's ring finger, not surprised at how it fit perfectly on that long thin finger. “I'd do the same, but its not like those old times.” Armin hums, thinking about something.

 

“Well I don't really mind if the wedding is just the two of us, and our close ones. And this way, we _can_ get married, and then nobody on the Outside will have to know. I've waited for 2000 years for _you_ Eren... I'll take all I can get while we get to spend out lives in peace.” Armin squeezes their linked hands together. “So... what do you say? Wanna get married this weekend?”

 

Eren laughs at this. “Usually I would be the one to say these things Armin... why so bold all of a sudden?” Armin flushes a bright pink and stutters out some excuse, before Eren shuts him up with another kiss to his lips. “I'm fine with that. As long as you're fine with flower rings until we get enough money to get actual rings.”

 

“I don't even need a ring Eren. Just you by my side. That's all I'll ever need.” Armin smiles, and Eren swears that he hasn't smiled this much in his life, but the occasion more than called for it.

 

They found each other, after 2000 years of waiting.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon was spent with hushed whispers and giggles as Eren and Armin caught up on lost time in their relationship. That, even when they had modern hobbies like watching anime and playing sports, all they wanted to do was talk to each other and deal with their past memories... and what they wanted to do in the future. It seemed appropriate for them to sort out, doing whatever they wanted to in order to live a fulfilling life in the years ahead. To think they would actually come up on being adults in this life, with some of the people they held dear to their hearts.

 

Armin's grandfather was elderly, but he was active, always a part of the elderly community and he seemed as youthful as Armin has ever seen him. Grisha and Carla were still alive, a perfect couple for raising Eren and Mikasa. They all got to keep their actual family, while being their own family themselves. Thinking about this Armin chuckles, and Eren looks at him questioningly, lost in the feeling of Armin's hands in his own. “You know, its funny. You and me and Mikasa, we're just like the family we made back then... It's like it was fate for us to be like this.”

 

Eren doesn't think about it. He doesn't need to. As long as Armin is right here with him, and everyone else by his side, that's all that matters. “I guess. You could also see it as fate that I fell in love with you like I did all those years back too.”  
  


Armin blushes and stares wide eyed at Eren. “That's supposed to be my line.”

 

Eren looks at Armin with his brows furrowed and scowl barely there. “No, I'm pretty sure that it's supposed to be my line.”

 

Armin asks. “When did you figure out you liked me?”

 

“Uhh I don't know? It kinda seemed natural to me, but I was aware of the feelings before we hit high school?”

 

Armin grins in victory. “I win Yeager. I fell in love with you the day you saved me all those years ago. I mean, it was interesting, always looking at you while you and Mikasa always did group work. My eyes wouldn't be leaving your profile and... like... I guess I knew there was something about you that I wanted to learn about. And then you didn't even know me, you were _looking_ at me for the first time. And... yeah. Guess that could have been fate trying to tell me that my promise was being held.”

 

Eren laughs, something Armin gets to appreciate now more than ever. His Eren wasn't able to laugh when the war was going on, always fueled by loss or rage. Not once was he happy. Not after Shiganshina was overtaken by Titans. “I love it when you laugh Eren. Will you do that more often?” Armin doesn't even catch himself speaking the words, but somehow Eren heard them, as always. And somehow, as always, he makes Armin's heart flutter in the best way when his sea green eyes sparkle and a wide grin is plastered onto his face. “You'll be seeing this, and other things too. After all, we have an eternity to catch up on, and I don't want to be spending my time on what-ifs.”

 

Armin laughs, light and like the wind. “As if you were one to dwell on possibilities. I'm the one in the relationship that needs to think. But you're right Eren. I want to do things we couldn't do in our lives. Somehow our wish was granted, and we are able to live peaceful lives. The Titans are gone, the Walls are gone. Let's... _explore the outside world_.” Armin doesn't know what else to say besides that. Everything they ever believed in was bet on that promise to explore the outside world, when they were little kids. But Eren, a guy who is smart in his own way, knows.

 

“I love you Armin...”

 

Even when the tears won't stop, Armin smiles, brighter than that sun riding high in the sky. “I love you too Eren.” And they spent the better part of the hour tangled in each other's embrace and kissing each other's tears away.

 

* * *

 

When Eren and Armin suddenly declared that they were getting married that weekend, what they were expecting was nothing short of the worst things possible. Grisha and Carla would yell at Eren or something along the lines of flat out rejection. So they were quite surprised when they saw Carla bursting into tears, holding on to Grisha.

 

“So the one you spent all your time searching for.... it was Armin after all.” Grisha speaks instead of Carla, who is too moved beyond words to speak. Eren and Armin only look at the adults with a questioning look on their faces. Armin's grandfather nods in agreement before supplying his own thoughts. “I think it has been more than long enough. Let the boys be free to do what they've longed to.”

 

And somehow Armin knew. “You guys have remembered your past lives as well....”

 

The adults in the room nodded, and Eren and Armin got to hear stories of how they all came back into this world, seeing the development of man, and yet not with the people they longed to be with. It was their only hope that fate would let them be free in this present life, and Carla and Grisha considered their prayers answered when they held a baby boy close to them, and immediately named him Eren. Meanwhile Armin's grandfather wondered if it was fate when he lost Armin's parents to a car accident, and he saw to Armin's well-being alone.

 

Carla regains the ability to speak when she dries her eyes on a napkin. “If it is what you desire Eren, then I'll support your decision. There was a reason why we're all gathering here, in this little town of Shiganshina, right? If that is the case, we should all live the lives we wanted to and finally be able to rest in peace.”

 

At that moment the door to the Yeager residence is thrown open, and in the late afternoon sun stands Mikasa. Her hair is down from its usual pigtail hairstyle, and she all but tackles Eren and Armin. Her tears fall on their shirts, but Eren and Armin can't tell. They're too busy crying themselves. “Welcome home Mikasa.” Eren mutters, and that is said with too many meanings behind it, but they all know what it is.

 

“I'm home... I'm finally home.”

 

* * *

 

When everyone else found out they were invited to Eren and Armin's wedding, the typical reactions were expected, but yet, they all came to the Yeager residence on that Saturday. The sun was out, and there was a nice breeze. There was a nagging feeling when they all had gathered, and what was even weirder was that Mr. Ackerman and Ms. Zoe were in the audience as well. The two were side by side, and it looked like they knew more than was let on. After all, why would they be red eyed and the wedding didn't even start.

 

Everyone sat down in the Yeager's backyard, spacious and well taken care of by the hands of Carla. Then it was like as soon as everyone settled in, the wedding started. Mikasa came out of the back door, following the trail up to the makeshift platform. In her hands was a basket, and she left the fake flower petals on the floor. But what was even more surprising was Mikasa wasn't in all black, like they all knew her for being in. Instead, she left her hair down, letting it flow in the breeze. Her white button up and pink cardigan and black floor length skirt and red scarf being clothes not fitting for a wedding reception, but it stirred up something within Jean.

 

“Oh my god Mikasa...” Jean starts tearing up first.

 

Next Eren walks out with Grisha, wearing something that really isn't appropriate for a wedding, but it still brings a sob out of Mikasa and Carla, no matter how many times they saw the outfit. A light green long sleeved top with laces hanging by the collarbone and black pants, with a belt on his waist. The boots looked a little scuffed up, but it showed how much they were loved. And Grisha pulls his son in for a tight hug, tears still clinging onto his eyelashes before whispering “I'm so happy for you, son.”

 

Eren tries to not get teary eyed, but he couldn't help it. He was finally getting to do things his past self wasn't able to do because of the war against the Titans. He was finally going to be _happy_.

 

Whispers in the crowd started getting a little louder, as people were looking at each other in confusion.

 

Finally Armin walks outside, arm linked with his grandfather. Their speed is on the slow side, but the happy tears flowing from his eyes show that he's the happiest out of all of them. He forgoes the glasses, because it wasn't something he needed in this life after all. On top of his blond head is a flower crown, made with love from Mikasa and Carla. He wears a simple white button up with a light gray vest. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and he too wears a belt on his waist on top of his clothes. His outfit is finished off with his light brown pants and knee-high boots.

 

And anyone who has seen them in the Cadet Corps instantly remembers. These were the clothes they wore on their free time. And whoever was in the audience were dear friends of theirs. Sasha was about to jump up from her seat before Connie had pushed her back down. Jean's stiff posture shows his shaking shoulders, and Marco tries to not cry as he unsuccessfully tries to get Jean to stop. There's more noises in the back, and Christa turns around, only to see her love staring back, hand on her hip and a small smile on her face. “Oh, Ymir!” The modern-day Christa was a cheerleader and posed as Shingeki High's “biggest bitch” (quoted by Connie) but Armin has had the experience of being with her in some AP courses. She's really a kind girl, just living by her own standards, not for the sake of everyone else. And of course, Ymir was invited because Armin hoped that the two of them would be able to work things out when they couldn't back then.

 

Armin takes a moment to hear the commotion around him. From the sounds of it, everyone here was starting to remember things, and this may or may not have been an intentional move on Eren's part. They didn't invite Reiner, Bertoldt, or Annie, simply because they'd want to stay friends with them. Digging up the past like that would only hurt worse.

 

Armin meets up with Eren at their little platform, and Armin's grandfather hugs him tight. “Be happy, my boy.”

 

“Yes, Grandfather. I already am.” Armin's eyes supply a new set of tears before they're wiped away by a gentle thumb that was calloused but gentle. His grandfather was about to step onto the platform before an oh-so familiar voice stops him.

 

“Wait sir. If I may, I'd like to oversee this wedding.” Erwin Smith stands tall and proud, and with a knowing look he sends Levi a small smile.

 

“Erwin-danchou!” The teenagers all stand up, and like it or not some of them shed their tears. Jean the most, because Marco was unfortunately unable to be with the Survey Corps. Armin looks at Eren with a surprised expression on his face, and Eren can only smile. “Figured you'd like it if Erwin-danchou did it.” And of course, Armin loved it. They didn't even _need_ to make it formal like this but here they are, in the backyard of the Yeager residence, holding a small wedding that seemed as big as the world itself.

 

Erwin stands on the platform, and everyone except Levi and Hanji stands in their rest position, like their bodies were trained to do all those years ago. The fancy formal dresses and suits they all wore seemed more uncomfortable than usual, and somehow they all missed the feeling of the ODM gear straps, tight against their skin and their uniforms shining with the Wings of Freedom that they all wanted to keep.

 

“Its been a long time men and women. 2000 years, if I'm not mistaken. But we all meet again, in a funny situation might I add. But no matter, it is a pleasure to see you all once again. I am not here as Mr. Smith the speech teacher, nor Erwin Smith the 13th commander of the Survey Corps. I'm here as Erwin Smith, a man having been reborn into this world. Free from the rule of the Titans where humans can live freely and happily. And today we have gathered to witness a promise being fulfilled by these two wonderful gentlemen. Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert.

 

We may have relied on them too much, one might say. Another might say that we didn't use them enough. But these two men, along with each and every one of you standing right now, served to become a great asset for humanity, and that is why we can live like we are now. Instead of learning about Titan anatomy, we are learning about other aspects of education. Mathematics, English, even history. But nobody now will ever know about the history of us. The Age of the Titans is something they'll never read about, and maybe it is because none of us survived long enough to document these truths. But we all know the truth, and the truth is humanity won.

 

Now, let it be known that this is my first time being at a wedding, and I'm not one for formal speeches such as these. So let me say... Good work Eren, Armin. And everyone standing here. It's been a pleasure serving with you all those years ago. And it is also my pleasure to say we are free. So may these two gentlemen live in happiness and in health. And may they be able to discover all that the Outside World has to offer. Your promise has been fulfilled. May you live on as a married couple.”

 

Screams erupt in the background as Armin launches himself onto Eren and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. The flower crown almost slips his head and he feels it being held in place by Eren probably. Armin figures there's a lot that needs to be discussed, as well as a lot that needs to be done. Levi and Hanji and Erwin probably have a lot they need to talk about. And Sasha and Connie probably need to stop circling around each other. From the sounds of it Jean is too busy crying into Marco's mouth as he makes up for all the lost time they had, especially because Jean wasn't able to convey his feelings to Marco until it was too late, and Marco's corpse was being burned along with the others lost in Trost.

 

Armin and Eren separate, and there's yet another flower ring on their ring fingers. Armin chuckles. “We'll probably kill a lot of flowers with the way we're going to go through them.” Eren lets out an airy laugh. “If it makes you feel better we can plant our own flowers and take from them.” Armin lets out a hum. “That's probably a good idea.”

 

Before they get back to being a happily wedded couple Mikasa pulls them both into yet another hug.

 

“I'm happy for your two. So very happy.” Mikasa's tears flow freely, but she has the happiest smile on her face, despite being expressionless most of the time. Armin rubs her back, and he looks over to see that Christa and Ymir are also holding each other tightly. He figures they remembered something and wishes the best for them as well. “So, I can see that while you're too busy fighting Jean away, you've been looking at Annie these days.” Eren says with a smirk clearly evident in his voice.

 

Mikasa pulls away from them and tries to hide the rising blush with her scarf, like she did all those years ago. “I really do like her now... But I never liked her back then. Not like this.”

 

Armin only smiles. “Then love the Annie now. Don't worry about the past. The past is the past. We're living in a free world now. Free of Titans. We're free to live our lives in ways that we couldn't do last time. If you like Annie, like her. If she doesn't remember what happened in the past, then even better. As long as you two are happy _now_ , that should be all that matter.”

 

Eren grumbles in agreement. “But if she doesn't make you happy I'll still kick her ass. Adopted or not you're still my sister.”

 

Armin laughs. “But Annie always had you on the floor during hand to hand combat sessions.”

 

Eren stares at Armin like he has a second head. “H-hey! Time's changed, and I've been with the Soccer Team!”

 

Mikasa smiles. “I'll be fine. But Armin, tell me if Eren isn't treating you nicely. I'll be sure to teach him a lesson.”

 

“Hey Mikasa!!”

 

Armin laughs and pulls Eren and Mikasa into his embrace. “As long as I have my family here with me, everything will be _perfect._

 

And that's how some long forgotten promises were still fulfilled, even after 2000 years had passed.

 

Would they encounter people they never saw in the small town of Shiganshina? They might. After all, the possibilities are endless once they begin to explore the Outside World.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, it was supposed to be a couple thousand words, not 16 pages worth of feels... I hope it was still enjoyable at least. If I still have Erearu ideas after this reincarnation AU leaves my system I'll have to write them probably. Thank you for reading! Feedback greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
